User blog:Futurestudioz/Chapter 1, Flame's Past
'Chapter 1, Flame's Past (Alex is my useless editor who types all this crap, he's actually really bad at his job, way to go for making this suck Alex you dumbass)' We begin at a daycare in the UE, the daycare is inside a manor, called the Suzuki Manor. This is a large estate that is commonly used as a house for children, there is a lake in the back of the Mansion that the children usually play in. ''' '''The people who own the estate (God Dammit Alex, you were supposed to capatilize that letter you idiot) are never there, instead their caretakers are there along with the daycare staff. Flame and his brother Cross Dagger sleep on the top floor of the Estate in a large room that has a library in it. They sleep on a make-shift bunk-bed. ''' '''There are two sides of this Mansion. The Girls side and the Boys side, both on the top floor. The Girls side and the Boys side are seperated by a long bridge, which the guards patrol constantly to keep them apart at night, but they do let siblings see each other. At day, they are not allowed in their rooms for obvious reasons, which could include: smoking, sex, and other things. Not everyone here is related, so no sweet home alabama. (Alex this joke isn't funny you fucktard.) The Mansion has about 7 floors. The top is for the sleeping quarters, the 6th floor is a cafeteria, the 5th a library, the 4th is for the caretakers sleeping area, 3rd is for the gym, 2nd is for the check-in of the care-place, 1st is a Medical Area/Recreational area. (Alex you could've capatilized that A you idiot go to hell.) ''The Present (Not a gift you idiot) ''"Alright Children, it's bed time!" The Caretaker says to the kids who are in the recreational room. The Kids run up to their 7th floor rooms and go to sleep, now we can explain most of the kids details. Flame is a 7 foot tall child, he has orange eyes which are common for Fire Types. He is smart and plays several instruments, he is very good at combat as he was trained by one of the best combat-trainers at the age of 4. He has special plans of abandoning that crappy care place in order to enlist in the military because he thinks that's interesting. Cross-dagger is Flame's almost identical twin. He is smart and plays instrument, like his brother. Cross-dagger has several anger issues that started from his dad being extra hard on him. Blaze is just a jack ass and also Flame and Cross-daggers sister (Way to go Alex, you called a child a jack-ass.) Crystal is a nice, shy kid with blue eyes and light long blonde hair. (No Alex this isn't Mist god dammit, I was watching you almost type mist after I gave you specific instructions not to you stupid fool.) The rest of them aren't important and will not be mentioned as they are useless. (Alex, don't call god damn children useless you fucktard.) "That Caretaker is an asshole." Flame Expresses to Crossdagger "Couldn't agree more!" Crossdagger says back. The boys then go to sleep after a bit of talking about how bad the caretaker they have is. ' '''Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Flame hears knocking on the window. ' '''Flame, having been trained, jumped out of his bed and rushed towards the window, seeing what the disturbance was. He sees that the Girl across the bridge, Crystal, was on the little ledge outside the windows, which goes around the whole building. Flame was questoning how she got there. Crystal knocking, "Flame can you please open the window? I want to talk to you." Flame thinks for a second and then opens the window, how could this go wrong? Suddenly, as the window opens 2 other girls walk in with Crystal, "C'mon Crystal, admit that you have a crush on him!" Crystal, regretting that she went with this said, "W-why do I have too?" "Because, we know that you have a crush on him!" Flame, awkardly standing there, just casually walked over to the bathroom to take a piss. The Girls eagerly waited for Flame to exit the bathroom, where they could ambush him and make Crystal kiss him. Why was their idea to do this? Who actually fucking knows. "Crystal, you know you have to kiss him when he leaves the bathroom, this is going to be your only chance!" Crystal responds to her pressuring friend, "Why do you want to see me and him kiss so bad?" "Because you two would be the cutest couple!" "..." '' '''Flame finally exits the bathroom, the girls shove Crystal towards him, Flame instinctively just walks the other direction around the girls who were trying to shove their friend into him.' The Girls continously shoved their friend into Flame, finally at the breaking point Flame talks back to them, "Why the hell do you want us to kiss?" "Because it'd be so cute!" "How the hell is that a good reason...?" Crystal then shoves her friends back and they all exit through the window, Flame follows them to shut the window behind them. Fast-Forward a few weeks later... Flame has his bags packed... it's the middle of the night, who is going to see him break free? (Get it that's a song, it's called I want to break free, isn't that so funny?) Flame exits through the same window that those girls ambushed him from those few weeks ago. He then lowers a rope down and anchors the top of the rope. ''' '''After anchoring the rope, he climbs down the rope and slides off the roof onto a balcony. He quickly jumps over the railing of the balcony and then drops onto the bed of a truck. The truck makes a loud metal noise and Flame then sprints towards a kayak that the Caretakers had purchased them to practice kayaking. ''' '''Flame is now about 15 years old, he is the legal age to enlist into military training, which takes nearly 5-7 years. Just as he gets into the kayak, Cross-dagger goes down the same rope he had lowered. ''' '''Cross-dagger then grabs the rope off and proceeds to do the same thing Flame had done. He rushes over to the kayak where he and Flame talk about how they want to leave the Mansion. ' '''Flame then paddles across the lake, where they then sprint through the field and finally get to the city after hours of hiking. ' 'They then make it to the Military training building where they sign up for training. ' 'After saving for years, they've made a lot of money and purchase an apartment to stay at. ' '''The then 15 year olds trained for 20 years, which is like nothing in an Elemental's life span. Category:Blog posts